epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stevie Wonder
) Saginaw, Michigan |hair = Black |eyes = Black |image2 = |ERBnumber = Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder |vs = Wonder Woman |releasedate = November 28, 2016 |votecount = TBD |location = An orange background A red background Blue, white, and red stripes with stars A keyboard stage ''The Brady Bunch'' title sequence}} Stevie Wonder battled Wonder Woman in Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder. He was portrayed by T-Pain. Information on the rapper Stevland Hardaway Morris, better known by his stage name, Stevie Wonder, was born under the name Stevland Hardaway Judkins on May 13th, 1950, in Saginaw, Michigan. He is a blind singer, songwriter, and multi-instrumentalist, who is considered one of the most critically and commercially successful musical performers of the late 20th century. Wonder signed with Motown's Tamla label at the age of 11, and he continued performing and recording for Motown into the 2010s. Some of Wonder's best-selling songs include "Superstition", "You Are the Sunshine of My Life", "Higher Ground", "Boogie on Reggae Woman", "Sir Duke", and "I Wish". One of his iconic songs, "Happy Birthday", was created to help the campaign to have Martin Luther King, Jr.'s birthday as a holiday released in 1981, and would eventually become an official holiday in 1983. He has recorded more than 30 U.S. top ten hits, received 25 Grammy Awards, and sold over 100 million records worldwide, making him one of the most-awarded male solo artists and one of the top 60 best-selling music artists. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I feel like this is the beginning, (ohhh!) But you have sucked for a few thousand years! (Hey!) I'm a man who comes from a higher ground, (Hoo!) And I say DC is a whole step down! I've been spitting out hits since both Fingertips, So use the tip of your fingers and read my lips! How you gonna talk about a bat being blind? (Why?) You need to echo-relocate to the 4th of July Because you're Ms. Independent, or at least you try, But your first story is you, running off with a guy! (Okay!) Now let me tell the truth 'cause I know you got the lasso! You got that wack flow! Suffering Sappho! I'm the ceremony master blaster with the bars, And I got more Grammys than your panties got stars! 'Verse 2:' Your ignorant questions could never cause as much pain As never knowing how stupid you look in your airplane! You're a misguided, C-minus-on-the-Bechdel test joke, And my worst song is better than your best TV show! 'Verse 3:' You couldn't walk in my shoes, so stick to your re-boots, With plots so thin even I can see through! It's not a superstition; I believe you got dissed! Not even your tiara's coming back from this! (Yeah! Haha!) Scrapped lyrics and lyric ideas I'm a D, you're a C, you're a whole step down! ---- You got the stars and the stripes all up in your tailpiece! You look bad; that's what the Superman tells me! I stick to the truth 'cause I know you got the lasso! ---- I'm the ceremony master blaster with the rhymes, And they're sealed and signed and delivered on time! ---- *Bechdel test (You're gonna fail - you couldn't? pass?) *Amazon Prime *Double D's under your double W's *Plane? To me, E'THING is invisible! *Lass with a lasso *The wonder twins in your wonder bra *…you can't spot, like a cheetah *A whole step down from me: D.C. Trivia *Two previews of Wonder were shown during the end slate of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. **He is the first rapper to have two previews in one battle. *He is the first blind rapper to appear in an ERB. **He is the sixth rapper overall with a physical disability, after Darth Vader, Ludwig van Beethoven, Stephen Hawking, Doctor Seuss, and Muhammad Ali. *He was originally going to battle Ray Charles, but the idea was scrapped. *He closes his last verse by laughing with an autotune effect, a nod to his actor, T-Pain, who commonly employs the same effect to his own music. **This makes him the third character to be given an autotune effect, after Stephen Hawking and Stedman Graham. ***If Neil deGrasse Tyson's autotuned demo recording is included, Wonder would be the fourth character to be given an autotuned effect. Gallery Stevie Wonder Preview.png|Stevie Wonder's preview during the Behind the Scenes end slate of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Stevie Wonder Preview 2.png|Another preview of Wonder playing a keyboard during the end slate of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Stevie Wonder lyrics on whiteboard.png|Wonder's lyric ideas on a whiteboard in Lilly Singh's vloghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlGxn4v6eeU&t=1m46s References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Category:Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder Category:T-Pain